User talk:Dino-Might
Dinosaurs! Hi! Thanks for uploading that trade ad. It's nice but it's not accurate. Unless there's another distributor, and we have no evidence of it, Kidtoon has children's matinee deals with approximately 77 theaters in the US only (it's mildly possible, but not probable, that the ad could refer to overseas as well, but this was advance publicity which is full of hard to check hyperbole anyway, such as Abby expected to be the #1 "it" girl and so on). Also, as noted on the talk page discussion, a forty minute DVD production, only some of which is new material, is not a movie (the theatrical release is merely a promotional tool and thus doesn't make it a movie). Thanks for your work on these pages, though! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:54, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :Hello Andrew, :If you don't mind me asking, where did you get the number 77 from? I know that Kidstoons has deals with more than 120 theaters in the US. :I'm sorry, for switching "special" to "movie"; it's just that I've heard of a "direct-to-DVD movie" and a "television special", but I've never heard the term "DVD special" before. I would agree that a forty minute DVD production is not a "feature film", however it is still (by definition) a movie. -- Dino-Might 19:43, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::It's not a movie, by any definition that makes sense to us. Please see Talk:Dinosaurs! for our discussion about it. The phrase "Direct-to-video special" isn't common, because the only productions like that are for children's video. ::We have a lot of articles like this on the wiki -- check out A Magical Halloween Adventure for an example. We categorize them as Sesame Street Direct-to-Video. Please don't change these articles to movies again. -- Danny (talk) 19:50, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::Dino-Might, I went to Kidtoons website and did a hand count. By their own listing, it's only a little over 70, 77 or 78. If you can find a reliable source that proves they have deals with 120 theaters (the trade ad doesn't mean much), let me know, but if their own website indicates they don't, that strikes me as the best evidence. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:09, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Andrew, I work at a cineplex that shows the Kidtoons matinees. We get a lot of material from them and it all says they deal with "over 120 theatres". I would not put much stock in the theater listing on their website. That site is grossly outdated. Our theater has been a Kidtoons partner for 17 months, and we're not listed on their website. I don't think that list has been updated since 2005. I'm surprised that they even updated the main page to reflect the current movie. I could try to get you some material to cite that they have deals with 120 theaters. Muppet Newsflash info Hi -- Please stop adding information to the wiki that you read on the Muppet Newsflash. We don't consider the Newsflash to be a primary source for information. We have to be able to confirm Newsflash information from another source. Your edits based on Newsflash info will be reverted; please don't add them back in. -- Danny (talk) 23:09, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :Fine. Dino-Might 23:20, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you! -- Danny (talk) 23:21, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Count on Sports Hi there. I had to delete the new sports article you created as we don't allow information originating from fan blogs that don't cite their sources. If the product is on its way to store shelves, we can add it back then or when a better source becoes available. —Scott (talk) 04:13, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :I don't understand. Why did you delete the article? I cited the source. What did I do wrong? Dino-Might 04:20, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::Fan websites that don't cite their sources (such as the one linked in the sports article) can't be used as a source on Muppet Wiki. We don't know where Greg pulls his information from and he's been incorrect on a number of items in the past. The topic has been discussed on the wiki here, here and here. Sorry to delete your article, but we don't need to be in a race to include everything that's coming out. So if it shows up at online retailers at some point, we can add it to the wiki then. Let me know if you have any questions about the policy. —Scott (talk) 04:29, 3 April 2008 (UTC) But it is up at online retailers. Dino-Might 04:35, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for your additions. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the Muppet Wiki FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danny (talk) 16:45, 28 March 2008 (UTC)